


Thinking Back on It...

by Dotchi13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Brotherly Love, Crush, F/M, Friendship between Toriel and Papyrus, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you."
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotchi13/pseuds/Dotchi13
Summary: Papyrus becomes friends with the Ex-Queen Toriel over pasta and learns things about her that makes him think back on his brother.





	Thinking Back on It...

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently played Undertale- I just got it yesterday in fact, and started playing it.  
> I know, I know, How could I write on something that I've never even played?  
> Well I've seen it plenty of times around here, so I don't care.  
> And Oh. My. God.  
> I love it. I'm still playing through it because I am a little busy in my life, but anyways, I couldn't stop squealing with how much of a Cinnamon Roll Papyrus was, actually going to every place in the Underground calling him, because I wanted to. 
> 
> And I was jampacked with more love for the Skelebros, Soriel and Papydyne love than I really expected.  
> (Don't worry about the Papydyne thing everyone, I meant as friends because Alphydyne is canon and I know everyone would make my guts spill on the floor if I meant it romantically. *Locks up any secret fanfic and throws away the key*. Still, no matter what Undyne and Papyrus are amazing best friends :3)
> 
> And Oh My Gosh the things Papyrus told me about the things Sans does... If it isn't a complaint about his brother being lazy at his multiple job, loving 'Real Sci-Fi' or him loving Greasy places like Grillby's, it's about Sans spending so much time by the Locked Ruins door, starting a Sock Collection (Both Toriel and Sans having the words 'Scandalous!' for their sock collections, making 'Sweet Quiche' or buying snail-shaped Pasta, or being so much like a snail himself, the Soriel Feels are Strong with me.  
> So I decided to make this, a fic about Papyrus looking back on the things Sans had done while spending time with Toriel and making the connections. 
> 
> If you don't like Soriel then why are you here?

It had been a full two days after the breaking of the barrier and Papyrus had found himself alone with Asgore's Clone, it being after the negotiations with the humans, the monsters still in the Underground only for a couple of nights as everyone was going to pack up tomorrow and move upwards.  
Papyrus was going to make some celebratory Spagetthi because everyone was sleeping over all the excitement, it was honestly like they caught Sans' lazybones nature.  
However when he got to the kitchen he found Asgore's Clone making her way around humming, Papyrus freezing in the doorway for a little bit before shaking his bones.  
If he could deal with his brother making puns he could deal with someone else doing so, after all, he wasn't The Great Papyrus for nothing!  
" Oh Hello Papyrus." Asgore's Clone turned to him as Papyrus bowed his head.  
" YOUR MAJESTY."  
" No need to call me that Papyrus, call me Toriel." She smiled warmly to him before it twitched a little when she remembered something, " After all, that and 'Asgore's Clone' seems a bit... _identical_." She then smirked as Papyrus twitched at the joke before pushing that off.  
" ALRIGHT, TORIEL IT IS THEN!"  
She went to the oven door, grabbing at a baked good with her bare hands, showing she was using Fire Magic as Papyrus stared at it as she set it on the top of the stove.  
" WHAT IS THAT?"  
" A Pie, have you never seen one before? I find that a _pie_ ling."  
" THAT WAS TERRIBLE. BUT YES, I SUPPOSE I HAVE ONCE. SANS ONCE TRIED TO MAKE A 'PIE' JUST LIKE THIS. I THOUGHT IT WAS A VERY WEIRD QUICHE."  
Toriel set her paw on her chest over her soul as if what he had said just warmed it, " Ah, yes, I remember Sans telling me he tried to make a pie, he said you were not very enthusiatic about it though."  
" YOU KNOW WHAT I THOUGHT IT WAS!" Papyrus defended himself before Toriel cut out a piece of the pie with a small chuckle, placing it on a plate and offering it to him while it was still warm and delicious.  
" Well then how about you give it another taste?"  
Papyrus took the plate and went to the Dinner table, sitting down as she handed him a fork, cutting into it and taking a bite.  
The taste was... simply wonderful.  
The mix of the sweetness with a small bite shook him down to his SOUL almost to the point he was sure he had taken damage from the sugary treat, but of course his HP was still at max as he looked back to her as she had her hands folded before her, smiling to him as he chuckled.  
" I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE TO ADMIT THAT I KNOW NOW WHY MY BROTHER TRIED TO REPLICATE THIS."  
" Oh you flatterer. _Pie_ must admit, you saying that makes me feel all _warm and flaky_ inside."  
Papyrus threw his arms up as she laughed, " YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN THE MOMENT, DIDN'T YOU?"  
" But you're smiling!" She snorted as she laughed.  
" I AM AND I HATE IT!" He grinned as he finished off his pie, you could attribute the fact he was smiling to his skeleton grin, but that only took you so far when they were skeleton monsters and their face could change to their emotions and not stay fixed on one thing.  
" What were you coming into the kitchen to do anyways?"  
" AH! I WAS COMING IN HERE TO MAKE SOME OF MY FAMOUS SPAGETTHI!" He then went to the cupboard and started riffling through to find the noodles, Toriel glancing in over his shoulder and gasping as she reached past him and grabbed a box of Lumache, snail-shaped pasta, from the cupboard.  
" Oh these are so cute!"  
" NYEH HEH HEH HEH! SANS BOUGHT THOSE FOR ME TO MAKE AT SOME POINT, HAVEN'T REALLY GOTTEN TO THAT YET, YOU LIKE THEM?"  
" Very much so, snails are my favorite creature and they go amazingly in snail pie!"  
Papyrus tilted his head to the side, adding it to the list of things that his brother seemed to share with Toriel, remembering asking his brother why he bought such pasta and Sans merely shrugging it off and asking him to make them at some point in the future.  
Maybe that day was today?  
" SHALL I COOK WITH IT THEN?"  
" Oh no, go on with your Original plan Papyrus, I am sure we can have such things later." She waved a dismissive hand.  
" WELL THEN I SHALL MAKE IT JUST AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAD ORIGINALLY PLANNED IT, IN HONOR OF YOU _PASTA_ ING THAT UP."  
A beat of silence went between them before Toriel started howling in laughter, Papyrus throwing his hands up again, " YOU AND MY BROTHER ARE SUCH BAD INFLUENCES!"  
" It's too good to _pasta_ up though! _Anelli_ did that myself, but _Bigoli_ you did it first! _Eliche_ -t! A lot!"  
Papyrus covered his mouth in horror, ' _IT'S LIKE THOSE TWO WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER OR SOMETHING!_ '  
Soon enough she calmed down and wiped away the tears marring her eyes, " Ah, that was wonderful Papyrus, thank you. I'll stop, I'll stop." She assured him as he nodded then and she motioned for him to do as he needed, him pulling out the ingredients to cook.  
" WATCH THE MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS AT WORK, AND BE AMAZED! UNDYNE TAUGHT ME THIS!" He then rolled up his non-existent sleeves and then brought his gloved fists down on the ingredients, pounding them to mush until they looked nothing like the foods that they were before, Papyrus scraping that into a pot while Toriel watched with wide eyes, the sauce splattered on the wall and both of their clothes as he then went to the pot and threw in the noodles and box as hard as he could with a _Clang!_ of the bottom of the pot, Toriel immediately seeing what was wrong.  
Sure the sauce you could pass off as something eccentric, but this was definitely not the way.  
" Papyrus, no!"

But before she had finished saying his name he turned the burner on full blast to the point flames leapt from it as Toriel gasped and wrenched the young skeleton out of the way, her fire magic leaping from her palms battling down the actual flames, fire fighting fire as she yanked the dial down, the pot already scorching and the noodles burnt or still on fire with the plastic from the box melted onto it.  
She must be thinking of how delicious it looks, obviously.  
" Wow... Sans told me about this... But I didn't think..."  
" IT WOULD BE SO GREAT? NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus chimed as then Toriel looked to him, there being a small beat of silence as she looked like she was thinking about something heavy.  
" To an extent." She confessed, " But I think it will be even better if I show you a different way. Another recipe from a friend to add to your arsenal."  
" YOU CONSIDER TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME?" He asked, stunned.  
" Why yes I do." Her concern from before melted into a warm look of friendship to the taller of the skeleton brothers as he paused for a moment before nodding as he then grinned widely.  
" NYEH HEH HEH HEH! EXCELLENT! EVER SINCE THE HUMAN HAS FALLEN I HAVE BEEN GETTING SO VERY POPULAR RECENTLY!"  
" Well, even if you weren't I would still want to be your friend." Toriel assured him as she then went and got the snail-shaped pasta.  
" I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T WANT US TO USE THAT PASTA." Papyrus asked, a little confused.  
" Yes well, I am teaching you a new recipe so it calls for new pasta, doesn't it?" She asked as took the smoking pot and took it outside to cool down in the snow as Papyrus hummed and nodded, Toriel getting another pot out and setting it onto the stove, " Now fill this with water while I go and grab some ingredients for this."  
Papyrus saluted her and went to fill the pot, watching her take the new ingredients and one of their knives, beckoning him over as she showed him how to cut the ingredients, his movements soon matching hers in their precision as soon everything cut was before them.  
" WOWIE, THEY LOOK SO PRETTY!"  
" Some people think of cooking as an art form. I guess it's pretty obvious that I am one of them." She chuckles softly as Papyrus gave a soft 'Nyeheheheh!' in agreement as they put everything in a sauce pan and then started to cook that as the water started boiling.  
" Alright then Papyrus, take a pinch of salt and throw it in." She did so to show him how it was done before he did so as well and she stirred it up as the water boiled, soon Toriel having Papyrus add in the noodles and making it clear to NOT add in the box.  
After waiting and taste testing they finished their prepping and the little snail-shaped pasta was on the plate covered in the sauce as she set out the plates for her and him.  
" Would you like to go and wake up Sans and see if he would like some? My child has been through enough, so they can wake up when they are ready."  
It was still technically night time as Papyrus nodded and stood, making his way out of the kitchen and to the stairs when he saw Sans sitting on the steps, hood over his head.  
" SANS! LAZYBONES ARE YOU SLEEPING ON THE STAIRS AGAIN?"  
Sans looked up to his brother and Papyrus noticed the easy grin his brother carried seemed to be more natural and genuine than what he had seen in a long time, and the lights in his eyesockets were brighter than anything.  
Papyrus immediately Checked him.  
*Sans AT-1 DEF-1 HP-1 _He is happy you and Toriel are friends_

There was a beam of silence as Papyrus stared at Sans, there being a silence as Papyrus absorbed the words with wide eyesockets, everything just clicking into place for him before making his way over and plopping himself down on the stairs, there being a silence before he wrapped his arms around his brother and brought him close.  
" YOU SEEM TO CARE ABOUT HER A LOT SANS. YOU BOTH SEEM VERY HAPPY AROUND ONE ANOTHER..." He murmured as he remembered when they first met, the smiles on both of them and how the hours afterwards were spent side by side as they texted one another things to make each other laugh, " I GIVE YOU BOTH MY BLESSING FOR YOUR FUTURE HAPPINESS."  
" jeez papyrus..." Sans chuckled slightly before he placed his hand on the top of his brother's skull, petting it, " thanks."  
There was a small pause before Sans then moved out of his brother's arms and stood, " hey, i heard you two made spagetthi together, let's go try it."  
" NYEH HEH HEH HEH! I AM CERTAIN THAT YOU WILL FIND IT AS GREAT AS I AM!"  
" i'm sure I will paps."


End file.
